Remember, Part 2
"Remember, Part 2" is the 47th episode of Desperate Housewives, as well as its 2nd season finale. Summary Flashbacks take us back to key moments in time for Bree, Lynette, Susan and Gabrielle and how they connect to the present. After hearing Betty's message on her cellphone about Matthew being a murderer Bree realizes she needs to escape from the psychiatric hospital and help Danielle, who has run away with him. When he sees Mike buying an engagement ring, Karl buys Susan a house. Lynette finds out that Tom has an illegitimate daughter from before they were married. Gabrielle discovers a shocking secret her husband has been keeping from her. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives Teaser Act I Act II Act III Act IV Act V Act VI Trivia *Although credited, Nicollette Sheridan (Edie Britt), Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp), Brent Kinsman (Preston Scavo), Shane Kinsman (Porter Scavo) and Zane Huett (Parker Scavo) are absent from this episode. However, a young Andrew does appear, as portrayed by Hunter Allan. *Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) is featured in this episode, but only the back of her head is seen, and it's blurry. As a result, she is typically not credited in this individual episode, but received billing for the original 2-hour premiere that included the first part. *The scene wherein Zach receives a call from his father, from jail, was originally aired within the first part of the episode, but later changed to be included in the second part for the individual broadcasting. Many other scenes are also reshuffled. *The scene wherein Gabrielle takes Xiao-Mei to see a doctor and asks him to check if she's still a virgin is dropped from the episode for time in the split for individual broadcasting. The cut is made to accommodate a recap of Part 1's events. Quotes :Bree (to the psychiatrist): My children were my life. They were the reason that I got up in the morning, so to have failed them as a parent... :Psychiatrist: You think you failed them as a parent? :Bree: Well, my son is a sociopath and my daughter hates me enough to have run away from home. I'm certainly not gonna get "mother of the year" anytime soon. :Psychiatrist: If your kids were here right now, what would you tell them? :Bree: I would beg my son Andrew for forgiveness for having given up on him, and I would tell my daughter not to worry, that I have a plan to protect her. :Psychiatrist: And just what is that plan? ----- :Nora: Hi. :Lynette: Hi. Did you get the check? :Nora: Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. Do you have a minute? :Lynette: Tom?! :Nora: I'm not the type of person that can keep things bottled up inside. :Lynette: Really? :Nora: So I'm just gonna have to get this off my chest. You made me feel really bad about myself yesterday at the restaurant. :Lynette: My sincerest apologies. :Nora: You treated me like some sort of mercenary, like the only reason I came here was to extort money from you. :Lynette: Well, to be honest, first, we bought you pie, then you tried to extort money from us. ----- :Betty (to Matthew): You did it. You killed Melanie. You put your jacket on her body. I saw it, Matthew. The police showed me the pictures. :Matthew: Now, you weren't there. You don't know what happened. :Betty: Oh, god. :Matthew: Caleb hurt her and Melanie threatened to bring us all down because of that. :Betty: So your solution was to make your brother think he murdered a girl and to make me think it? :Matthew: What other choice did I have? I knew that you wouldn't hand Caleb over to the police. I knew that you would protect him. ----- :Xiao-mei (to Gabrielle): I can go now, too? :Gabrielle: No, you can start dinner. :Xiao-mei: What?! :Gabrielle: You're not going anywhere, not as long as you have my baby in your belly. :Xiao-Mei: (speaking aggressively in Chinese) :Gabrielle: I don't know what that meant, but I didn't like the tone. So just remember, I am the boss of you or else I'm gonna make this the worst nine months of your life. ----- :Betty (to Matthew): I would have protected you. :Matthew: Well, I really couldn't count on that. :Betty: Matthew... :Matthew: You don't love me as much as you love Caleb. You never have. :Betty: Perhaps, but it's because he's needed me more. You are always going to find love in the world. Don't you understand? He was only ever going to get it from me. :Matthew: You know, I know you believe that. That's why I've tried so hard to forgive you. And who knows? Maybe one day I will. :(Betty goes to the phone and dials 911) :Operator: 911. What's your emergency? :Betty: I need the police. ---- :Bree: Danielle, I don't know what you're planning, but I need to talk to you right now. :Danielle: Give it up, mom. We're leaving. :Bree: I'm calling the police. (runs to the phone; Matthew runs to it and tears it off the wall) Do you remember that girl, Melanie Foster? Matthew is the one who killed her. :Danielle: I know you don't want us to be together, but that's the lamest thing I've ever heard. :Bree: His mother told me what happened. It's true. :Matthew: Let's go, Danielle. :Danielle: Mom, please move. :Bree: No. I gave up on your brother, and I'm not gonna make that mistake with you. :Matthew: We don't have time for this. (pulls out a gun and points it at Bree) :Danielle: Where did you get that? What are you doing?! :Matthew: Move away! :Bree: Danielle, I want you to get out of the house now. He's a killer. :Matthew: Shut up! :Danielle: Don't point that at my mother! :Bree: Danielle! I'm serious, go. :Matthew: What's wrong with you?! I'm gonna shoot you! :Danielle: Matthew, stop it! :Bree: If that's what it takes... to get my daughter... :Danielle: Stop it! :Bree: ...to see who you really are... :Danielle: Stop pointing that at my mother! :Bree: ...then fine. :Danielle: What are you doing?! :Bree: Do it. :Danielle: Stop! ---- Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season finale Category:Flashback-centric episodes Category:TV-PG